1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus and, more specifically, to a structure of an electro-optical device with a sound generating body suitable for mounting on a mobile-type electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electro-optical device is mounted on various types of electronic apparatus as a display body, and in many cases, it is mounted within the electronic apparatus together with a sound generating body such as a speaker. Generally, in the electronic apparatus in the related art, the electro-optical device (for example, a liquid crystal display device) is stored in an enclosure in a state of being apart from the sound generating body. For example, in the case of a mobile-type electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, the electro-optical device and the sound generating body are separately mounted to substrates arranged within the enclosure (for example, see JP-A-2001-168963), or the electro-optical device and the sound generating body are directly fixed to separate portions within the enclosure (for example, see JP-A-2002-77346).
However, in recent years, downsizing of the mobile-type electronic apparatus and upsizing of the display surface of the display body are in progress. Therefore, with the structure in the related art, if a display unit and a sound generating unit are disposed one on another, the thickness of the enclosure is inevitably increased and, if attempt is made to avoid increase in thickness of the enclosure, it is necessary to dispose the display unit and the sound generating unit so as to avoid overlapping, and hence upsizing of the apparatus cannot be inevitable.
When installing the sound generating body within the electronic apparatus, since it is necessary to perform acoustic design around the sound generating body for each enclosure, pursuit of enclosure design is limited, and hence reduction in size or thickness of the enclosure cannot be achieved satisfactorily.